After The Curtain Call
by AMelancholyTown
Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back. More inside. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM it would be awesome if I did though_

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_Kay let's start:_

Title: After The Curtain Call

Chapter 1

The blinding lights dimmed to a faint glow on the stage.

The audience became sunddenly silent.

A spotlight focused on a single chair in the center of the stage.

An attractive blonde wandered over to the chair and stood behind it.

A hat masked most of her face, a black overcoat graced her curvy figure and sexy black stillettoes completed her look. She grasped the back of the ebony leather chair with both hands and tapped her foot repeatedly. Her head snapped to the right of her and a shadow began to play a double bass. Her shoulders were swaying to the melody. The crowd stared at her, eyes wide, mouths ajar ahe knew what they were waiting for.

_"I've never had a chance, now it's my turn to dance."_

She sang slowly the words gently rolled out of her mouth and her voice carried through every ear in the room, sending chills through all those that heard it. However as she sang she felt a pain soar through her heart and her vision became blurred. For a split second she swore she could see two figures in front of her, a boy and a girl. Their voices drowned her own they were holding hands and running around the stage, knowing she was there, teasing her.

She soon realised she was no longer singing and regained her focus. She continued, remembering the words subconciously whilst running her hand seductively up her leg, revealing the rest of her lower body and her black and pink french underwear. An abrupt roar filled the space as the audience cheered. She was joined by four other girls wearing matching costume only in different colours. She turned shyly and unbuttoned her coat, she could feel the peering eyes as she gradually exsposed her own lingerie. The music was still playing and she was still singing, everyone was enchanted by the blonde-haired beauty.

She glanced around the room with her chocolate brown eyes, she spotted a pretty brunnette waitress, a fimiliar face, someone she knew. She grinned, their eyes met, the brunnette knew what this meant and disappeared, out of sight. The blonde stepped to the side of the chair and sat she began flowing through the bewitching choreography to the awe-struck crowd. Wolf whistles and yells of encouragement could constanly be heard throughout her routine.The band beat was filling her head but her mind was on one thing.

Finally the brunnette returned, she signalled to the girl on stage, her arms bearing a cardboard box. The blonde clicked her fingers and the curtains fell concealing the dancers. She heard the disappointed boos from the people on the other side but she didn't care much for them. She ran clumsily in her heels to the exit leading to the bar. She grabbed her coat that she'd slung to the edge of the stage during the performance and yanked it on.

Meeting up with the waitress, they progressed to the main door of the Vanity Fair pub. As the door swung open a draft of cold air brushed against their bare legs and tinted their cheeks a light pink. The brunnette leant against the wall to catch her breath through the freezing weather, the blonde stood close. The one holding the box took out a small pen knife and cut the box open showing it's contents. Money. And lots of it. The blonde giggled excitedly and the brunnette let out an equally happy yelp of delight.

They hugged each other before stuffing their pockets with the cash and burning the box. They walked, arm in arm, down the darkened midnight street. A hop in their step and a smile from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of it's characters_

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_This is the second chapter please Read and review thanks:_

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 2

_A female newsreader sat at a desk, papers in her hands. _

_"We can confirm that there are no suspects or witnesses in this case yet. The police have not ruled out murder. More information about the DeLoius case on news at 10. I've been Lucy Withers, thanks you and goodnight."_

"How could someone do that?" A man with frizzy hair sprawled on a sofa grumbled.

"I know murdering soemone like that, with no motive. It's just sick." An African American woman said as she dropped her wooden spoon in the bowl she was holding to stare at the television screen.

"No I meant shut down the pub, just because some old codger died there." He rolled his eyes as if to say it was irrelevant to close a perfectly good strip joint.

The woman slapped him across the head.

"Hey dude! What was that for?!"

"How could you say a thing like that." The woman cried. "He was a poor old man and he was killed for no reason, what if it was your dad, how would you feel?"

"You did deserve it Chad." A handsome man laughed next to him.

"Whatever." Chad Danforth folded his arms and pouted.

"You're so immature. Sometimes I wonder why I'm marrying you." Taylor McKessie, soon to be Danforth, shook her head as she walked over to her future husband and kissed him. She then left the two friends to finish her sponge cake.

"So how you holding up?" Chad asked sympathetically to his best friend, who frowned at him. "Seriously dude do I have to spell it out?"

"No." He answered. "I'm doing okay." Troy Bolton sighed and looked out of the window at the cloudy black sky.

"That bad huh." Chad stated rather than asked.

"What?" Troy glared at him, confused.

"Look I know when somethings wrong with you Troy, you always do that little 'sigh and look away' thing." Chad copied Troy's movements then looked back to his friend.

"It's been two years. I guess I'm still sad but I'm fine." Chad tilted his head. "I'm fine."

"Are you or is that what you keep telling yourself?"

Troy thought back to when it happened that night he got the call.

_Flashback_

_Troy lay on his bed, a smile on his face having recieved the news he'd made it onto the basketball scholarship, his life couldn't be more perfect. His career was going well, great friends and a beautiful girlfriend. Everything was perfect._

_His mom and dad came into the room. They both had worried looks on their faces, his mother was holding a phone in her hand and passed it over to Troy who frowned at them both. He put the phone to his ear._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi this is Doctor Martins I am I speaking to Troy Bolton?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I have some terrible news..."_

_End flashback_

Troy couldn't remember the rest of the conversation. In fact whilst the Doctor was talking his mind went blank, he could feel those stinging tears form in his eyes again. But his reminscing was stopped by the someone ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Taylor yelled rushing to the front door. Troy heard a man's voice, Ryan Evans, now the star of many musical productions across America. Troy felt relief when Ryan came back from trips because of what happened to his sister. Troy had become very protective over Ryan as Sharpay was no longer able to be.

Taylor, followed by Ryan, walked into the room. Ryan smiled warmly at Troy until he noticed what was on the television.

"Since when does Chad watch the news?" He whispered to Troy.

"Since they got that hot new reporter." Ryan let out a small 'oh' of realisation and took a seat near Troy.

Ryan had struggled more than anyone after the accident. It was just before prom, nobody went. The funeral was a the day they left school, though there were no bodies found. They were told that they bodies must have burnt when the car set alight. Ryan had lost all confidence, Sharpay had been his rock, like Gabriella had been Troy's. He knew that Ryan wouldn't be able to cope, his parents got divorced and he had no friends. Troy took him under his wing and grew his self-esteem but in doing so losing his scholarship. Troy got a job as a waiter and everyone seemed happy, but inside they were all mourning.

Nothing was the same after that car exploded and it never would be. Their lives were turned upside down. Little did they know something was about to happen that would do just that. Again.

_Second chappy (love that word) hope you all like it. I have no idea how to start the next chapter so the next update might be later than this one was. Anyways thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. If I did I wouldn't be writing about it on here but this'll have to do._

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_This is the third chapter please Read and review thanks:_

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 3

"Gabby! Gabs! Gabriella wake up!" Sharpay whispered loudly into her best friends ear. She tried to hide it but she could hear the worry in her voice which is possibly the reason why Gabriella bolted upright and began shouting.

"Oh my god! I'm blind! Sharpay!" She suddenly felt two cold hands cover her mouth and a hushing sound being made from behind her.

"Open your eyes then dummy." Gabriella did as instructed, "And keep it down." She removed her hands and creeped to the door she pressed her ear to it. The other watched bewildered.

"Shar what's going on?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"They know we're here, I heard them talking earlier." She pushed her ear closer to the door. " I think they've gone."

Gabriella took this as a sign to start packing their things into the gucci suitcases Sharpay had obviously got out when she'd heard the men outside the room. They carelessly slung clothes and shoes into the empty bags. Sharpay crawled under the bed and pulled out a black briefcase and threw it into her suitcase. It wasn't until they heard footsteps from the landing did they stop. Zipping the cases and putting on coats, Sharpay reached for the handle of the battered wooden door of room 67 but she knew what would be waiting for them on the other side.

She took a few steps back, carrying Gabby back with her arms and pointed to the window. Fortunatly the cheap motel they were stating at only had two floors, unfortunatly they were on the second floor. Gabriella opened the window and dropped their cases along with the hotels pillows and bedding, to cushion their fall, into the mass shrubs and bushes beneath them. They climbed onto the ledge of the window, holding hands they jumped.

They looked up and caught a glimpse of the motel owner and two well-built, rough men. They ran over to a black land rover, Sharpay smashed the window with her heel and opened the drivers seat door, Gabriella got into the passenger seat and shoved the suitcases in the back. The group of men were cursing and yelling at them. Sharpay put her foot on the gas and drove off leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind.

Gabriella turned on the car radio to a country western song. She fiddled around with the dial, attempting to find a lively station. Eventually she got a pop channel who were playing Britney Spears' 'Gimme More'. Gabriella put her feet up onto the dashboard.

"So where do we go?" She asked staring at Sharpay, eyebrows raised.

"No idea." Sharpay answered not taking her attantion off the never-ending road that lead them to nowhere.

"Maybe we could go..." Gabby started but Sharpay cut in.

"Don't bother saying it." She sighed. Her tone slighlty irritated.

Gabriella shuffled her body to face Sharpay, "But Shar won't it be great to see them all again." The car was being slowed down. " They'll understand it's not like it was our fault." The car came to a complete halt. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay bit her lip to try and stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"We can never go back. Remember why we left." Sharpay sat very still, her only movement was her chest as she breathed.

"I know but..."

"And why we keep running, what we've done. They think we're dead what do you think is going to happen if we just turn up out of the blue. Alive. We can't explain it's all too complicated."

Gabriella held Sharpay's hand in her own and gently turned her head to face her own.

"Please Sharpay." She begged. " You promised we could go back when we had the chance. Well here it is. Mr Grey is dead and we have nowhere to go."

Sharpay thought for a moment how great it would be to see everyone again. Her parents, her brother, her friends. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay let's go. I'm not saying it's a good idea or that it will work out for the best but we have nothing to lose right."

Gabriella pulled her into a hug as an excited grin spread across her tanned face.

"Get the map out then." Sharpay giggled and they drove off for the second time that night. This time with somewhere to go and hopefully a life to go back too.

_Sorry for not updating sooner but it's Christmas so I haven't really had the time. Another chapter in a few days and well I hope you like this one thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. If I did I wouldn't be writing about it on here but this'll have to do._

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_This is the fourth chapter please Read and review thanks:_

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 4

"Troy man get out of the shower!" Chad banged on the bathroom door. Troy opened the door and stepped out in his resturant uniform.

"Sorry." He smirked and tugged at his collar before walking off. Chad stuck his tongue out at him but so he couldn't see.

Troy always walked to work as it was only down the road. This was the only time he got on his own, to reflect on his thoughts. Taylor's and Chad's was always full what with three living there, Ryan came round almost everyday and the wildcats made an appearance at least once a week. He found it distracting to think with so many people around him.

He never regretted his choice not to go on the basketball scholarship Ryan was more important, he was like family. He didn't ever understand why he felt so much sympathy for Ryan, he'd wondered about this many times and always came to the same conclusion. He was a sucker for Sharpay he couldn't help but care about her and in a way Ryan reminded him of her. So he held onto him in a last attempt of believing she and Gabriella were still alive.

He did it again. Walked past the resturant. Three times in a week, there were somethings that even Troy Bolton can't get over. The question was what did he need to get over or rather who.

The resturant he worked at was called The Gold Mine which suited it perfectly considering it's prices, you'd have to work in one to pay for the starter alone. Although it wasn't what he'd intended to do for a living, he enjoyed his job.

"Hey Mandy." Troy waved to a red-haired waitress who smiled at him and in doing so tripping and sending meals across the room. Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head, Mandy was known as the clumsy one he was surprised they'd even offered her a job.

"How's my favourite lady's man?" The friendly face of Zeke appeared from behind the counter.

"Zeke! What's up bro'?" The two did a guy 'hug' and walked toward the kitchens.

"Not much except that Lisa's pregnant." Zeke grinned at Troy's overwhelmed expression. Lisa was Zeke's amazingly pretty but amazingly high matenience fiance, Troy tried to look happy for him. The truth was noone liked Lisa and he was beggining to think that Zeke was feeling that way too.

"Congratulations." Troy smiled. "Oh and Taylor wanted me to invite you guys to an engagement party she's having." He handed the invatation to Zeke.

"Thanks." They stopped. "Speak to you later."

"Yeah later." Troy watched him enter the steamy mist of the kitchens and then went over to the till.

"Mr Bolton, so kind of you to let the staff cover half of your shift." Troy pulled a face of disgust before turning to see his boss, Mr Fulton. Mr Fulton being the same boss he had at Lava Springs.

However after the accident Mr and Mrs Evans got divorced and Mr Evans sold his country club to start a new business in garages. He wanted to prevent what happened to his daughter happening to anyone else. He had over fifty garages across the country and some abroad, he was rich beyond his wildest dreams and his ex-wife was living an ordinary life as a surburban housewife.

"Sorry sir, I wanted to look perfect for you." Troy smirked sarcastically at Fulton who just scowled.

"Okay funny man for that you can show the new girl how we work here."

"Sure." Troy waited patiently as Fulton went to fetch the new waitress. He came back no more than a minute later with a young girl behind him. She was undoubtly the most beautiful woman Troy had ever seen, body wise. She had a smallish slim frame but with curves in all the right places that reminded him of someone. Her hair was a dull brown, but her eyes shone the greatest colour of intense choclate. These eyes he noticed were the same as another girls but it couldn't have been her, not with that hair.

He suddenly realised her features. He defiantly knew that face and those eyes and she knew him. She took one look at him and ran for the door, her shoes came off her feet and her hair fell off. Wait! Her hair fell off! Yes to reveal long blonde locks trailing behind her.

He couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be dead. That girl. That Sharpay Evans.

_Right I'm updating as soon as I can so I hope this is good enough to last a few days. Thanks for reading please review. Love all those people who love this story. xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. If I did I wouldn't be writing about it on here but this'll have to do._

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_This is the fifth chapter please Read and review thanks:_

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 5

_Previously_

_He suddenly realised her features. He defiantly knew that face and those eyes and she knew him. She took one look at him and ran for the door, her shoes came off her feet and her hair fell off. Wait! Her hair fell off! Yes to reveal long blonde locks trailing behind her._

_He couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be dead. That girl. That Sharpay Evans._

Troy followed her. He'd never realised how fast she was, possibly because he'd never seen her run before. She attempted to barge open the door only to fall straight through the glass pane. People gasped at the sight of the young woman sprawled on the floor, a small pool of blood next to her head, Troy sprinted over to her to see if she was okay but by the time he got there she had already picked herself up.

He grabbed her hand to check that she was solid and real and not just a figment of his imagination. She snatched her hand back and looked wide-eyed and tearful at him. There were two cuts on her face from the glass and her hair was messy and the blood from her cuts smeared acorss her face and in her hair, it was a vision Sharpay he'd never seen before

"Sharpay?" Was all that would come out of his mouth. She stood and stared at him through watered eyes, he reached for her arm but again she pulled away. She tried to run off however this time Troy had her arm and no matter how much she writhed he wouldn't let go.

"Get off me!" She screamed wriggling about trying to free herself.

"Sharpay where have you been, we all thought you were dead." She rolled her eyes, like she didn't already know that. "Is Gabriella with you?" He asked hope gleaming through his eyes. Sharpay simply nodded then looked down at her feet.

She looked again at Troy who was staring into spaceobviously thinking about Gabriella, this is my chance to get away, she thought, so she ran. She ran until she couldn't feel her legs. Until she didn't know ehere she was but she knew he wasn't far behind.

She stopped to catch her breath as she felt something cold and wet running down her cheek. Not a tear, it was coming from the sky. Rain. She couldn't believe this everything was going from bad to worse to crap. Her and Gabriella came to Alberquerque in the hope of returning to their families only to find out their families had fallen apart. Then she and Gabby had to get a jobs to pay for the crummy apartment that they were renting and on top of all that she'd just seen Troy Bolton for the first time in two years. The boy who stomped on her heart then crushed it into a million pieces right infront of her, figurativley speaking of course.

They wanted to wait awhile before telling everyone they were alive or at least tell them all together but not like this. Anyone else and Sharpay would have reacted with a bit of sense instead of running like a loon. Except this was Troy and everything was different when she was around him.

She heard his heavy footsteps pounding through the street before she saw him. She had always said he had the feet of an elephant which explained why he couldn't dance. He too was out of breath. He sat on the floor next to her and took out his wallet. He stared at the picture then at Sharpay.

"You've hardly changed." His hand reached for his face. She had matured, there were no wrinkles on her face her features were clearer, but it was still Sharpay.

She let his hand cup her cheek before turning away. Now it was raining fast, cold spreading all over her. She hugged her body tightly hoping to keep some of the heat close to her. She looked straight into his eyes and although he couldn't tell, she was crying.

"Shar what happened?" He asked in confusion.

"I can't tell you. At least not right now. It'll be easier to tell everyone at the same time." She said bluntly not showing her true emotions . "I'll speak to Gabby about it." Sharpay stood and began walking off only to stop when Troy called her name.

"I missed you Shar." He whispered. He ran upto her and hugged her. She resisted at first but couldn't help being pulled into his warm embrace. There they stood hugging in the rain. Both crying but neither could tell, their tears invisible.

Sharpay pulled away and lifted her head. She hated how perfect he was and how normal his life had been. She decided it was time to wrap up this little reunion.

"I'm sorry Troy." She choked. "I have to go." She stepped foward to notice he was holding her numb hand, slowly she slipped her hand free and walked away. Looking back every other step as he just stood there. When she got around the corner he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Troy couldn't believe his eyes. She was there, clear as day, right infront of him. He knew she was still a live and Gabriella too, he couldn't wait to see her. Through all the excitement he felt a tinge of panic or was it more confusion. Why had they left in the first place and what happened for them to leave and fake their own deaths.

He didn't go back to work that night, he went home, and when Chad and Taylor asked why he was home early, why he soaking wet or what was wrong he simply said what she would have wanted him to say...nothing.

_Happy New Year everyone! and for the new year I will post this new chapter. This chapter's kinda sad well it makes me sad anyway. Next chapter as soon as I can get some great ideas. Thanks again people love you for loving my story xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM but I do own Mandy the clutsy waitress._

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_This is the sixth chapter (omg wow) please Read and review thanks:_

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 6

"Sharpay how the hell could you let this happen!?" Gabriella shrieked waving her hands about madly. "You should have been more careful." She sighed and went back to cleaning Sharpay's many cuts from the shattered glass.

Sharpay flinched when she felt the cold cloth press against her wounds. She couldn't bear the stinging and kept patting Gabriella's hand away.

"Wouldn't you have done the same?" She asked staring directly into her eyes.

"I would've acted with a bit more dignity." Gabriella mumbled. Sharpay overheard and stomped her foot on the ground in a rage.

"Oh I'm sorry Gabby. I'm sorry I didn't know Troy Bolton worked at the resturant you recommended me to get a job at and I'm sorry I acted so out of order, while I'm at it I should apologise for saving your life as well!" She felt her blood boil until she looked down at her best friend who was crying into her grey t-shirt. She knelt down beside her and hugged her, feeling Gabby's arms hug her back.

Gabriella lifted her head and smiled slightly.

"Has he changed?" She asked.

"Not one bit." Sharpay smiled back.

"He's going to hate me."

"I doubt it Gabs, in fact he asked about you." She reasurred her then rose to her feet. "I almost forgot to mention, we're meeting them all again tomorrow."

"What!"

"Well he wanted answers I thought it would buy us some time to decide what to do." She bit her lip and shuffled her feet. "But look at it this way at least we won't have to have another encounter like today." She joked but Gabriella didn't see the funny side of it.

"What do we tell them?" She flopped onto the chair and glared at the floor.

"The truth I guess." Gabriella looked at her as though she was mad. "Who was it that said they would understand." Gabriella thought for a moment before rolling her eyes and whispering a horse 'me'.

"Excatly." Sharpay gloated. She put on her coat and grabbed her bag off the sofa and pulled her friend up, urging her to do the same.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Shopping. Duh." She giggled. Gabby loved it when Sharpay did this type of thing, it reminded her of when they were in high school together. She'd never miss that bitchy, heartless blonde attention-seeker but she did miss the kind and bubbly girl that had always been a part of Sharpay.

They left the apartment and using the money from their latest 'job' they went to shop to their hearts content.

_This is a pretty short chapter for two reasons. 1. I wanted to update so the readers wouldn't get tired of waiting and 2. I wanted to give a sort of interval before I get to the reunion so hope you like this for now. Next chapter will be exciting thanks everone for reviewing._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or ER._

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_READ THIS! I want to say a huge thank you to my readers, yes you are mine :) you are great and are the only reason besides my own enjoyment and nothing to do in my free time that I carry on with this story so this is a note to you. I will try my best to make the chapters longer as a request from a few of you. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes I type really fast. Cheers guys and gals:_

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 7

Troy couldn't't sleep that night. He felt like he was five years old again and it was Christmas Eve, like he was waiting for Santa but he wasn't't waiting for a jolly fat guy to come down the chimney. The person he was waiting for was the exact opposite of Santa Claus. After checking the clock for the ninth time and it only saying that two minutes had passed since he last looked he gave in and went downstairs to find a snoozing Ryan lying on the couch. He tip-toed past him and went into the kitchen were he made a cup of hot chocolate.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang coming from the living room. He picked up the closest thing to him, that happened to be a frying pan, and entered the room. He noticed Ryan was still on the sofa and a mysterious shadow shaped like a person on the floor. At first he thought they were dead but it made an unexpected moan and hauled itself up. Troy lifted the frying pan and was about to strike when the light came on, scaring both him and the shadow.

"AHHH!" They screamed in unison.

"Jesus would you two keep it down, people are trying to sleep." Chad groaned from the stairs, he was the one that turned on the light. Troy released who the shadow was, Ryan he must have fell of the couch. He sighed and put his hand to his chest. Chad went back to bed and Ryan sat on the sofa. Troy put the pan back and returned a few minutes later holding two mugs and a packet of bourbons. He handed a mug to Ryan then took a seat in one of the armchairs. Ryan chuckled to himself, Troy frowned at him.

"What?" He asked, his word muffled through a crunched up biscuit.

"It's just," Ryan stopped and stared down at his hot chocolate. "Sharpay used to eat bourbons when something was bothering her and I use the word eat lightly." Troy smiled and offered Ryan a biscuit from the already half empty packet, Ryan shook his head and sipped his drink. Troy shrugged and went back to swallowing whole biscuits.

"So what's wrong?" He asked after Troy had eaten the whole packet and threw the remains onto the coffee table.

"I wish I could tell you Ry but I promised to keep it to myself." He lied.

"It's none of my business anyway." Troy grinned at this it was his business but he just couldn't't tell him. He decided to change the subject.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Ryan raised his light blue eyes to face Troy.

"What's up?" Ryan shrugged as if he didn't know what Troy was talking about. "Oh come on you never stay here unless something's happened." Ryan buried his face in his hands and spoke.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He looked up. "I mean Alice won't talk to me." Alice being Ryan's girlfriend from college, a cute blonde from LA but she was as dumb as a hairbrush, she only got into college on a cheer-leading scholarship. "And today I swore I saw Gabriella." Troy's eyes went wide. "Turns out it was a fifty year old wearing a brown wig."

"Well it's not unusual. I mean it's the anniversary of their," He gulped before saying the last word. "death."

"True but it's so strange everywhere I go I keep seeing signs of her."

"Like?"

"Not like anything really just..." He paused whilst he thought. "The other day I was watching ER and the girl's name on it was Gabriella and she was in a car accident, I was so creeped out I turned over."

Troy watched him drink the rest of his chocolate before putting down his cup and brushing his hair back with his hand.

"You know maybe you should hang onto these signs like I did after everyone thought they were dead." Troy stood and walked behind the sofa, noticing the clock was at midnight and whispering in to Ryan's ear. "You read them the right way you might get what your searching for." With that he walked upstairs and turned off the light.

"Night." He said going back upstairs leaving a bewildered Ryan more confused than before but with a little more reason to hold onto hope.

_That same morning..._

Sharpay awoke to the sun burning her eyes. She squinted and felt around the bed for her phone which she accidentally fell asleep with at past two in the morning. She checked the time 6:48. She stretched and yawned whilst she climbed out of bed, nudged Gabriella who was muttering something then went to the bathroom. It wasn't until she had her breakfast and finished watching a re-run of Jerry Springer did she realize what day it was. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach and switched off the T.V. Gabriella had obviously realized before Sharpay for she was already dressed in a long blue tunic top with denim three quarters and was putting her favorite shoes on.

"Your not going like that are you?" She asked staring at Sharpay's baggy t-shirt and jeans combo. Sharpay shook her head and went to change.

"Gabby I have nothing to wear unless you want me going dressed like a common whore." She pointed at the wardrobe but Gabriella had already took the time to sort out decent clothes for her to wear, they lay neatly on the chair.

Sharpay came out of the bedroom ten minuted later, fully clothed, with a smile on her face. She wore a plain baby pink vest top and a pair of black trousers with pink pumps. She draped a black shrug around her shoulders and posed dramatically making Gabby laugh and lightening the mood.

"Alright drama queen." She grinned and opened the door. "You got everything?"

"Yeah I think." Sharpay answered checking off the things in her head. "Purse, keys, mobile phone..."

"Underwear?" Gabriella butted in smirking but Sharpay just pulled a sour face and pushed her out of the apartment.

They got into the black car they were renting that was positioned in a nearby car park and drove off to the residence of Mr C.Danforth and Miss T.McKessie. The ride there was silent, neither spoke, with the radio playing quietly. They arrived in a shorter amount of time than they thought they would. None of them moved.

"You ready?" Sharpay breathed.

"No. You?" Gabriella asked back.

"Nope. Don't think I ever will be." Sharpay unlocked the doors and undid her seatbelt. "We should go in." Gabby nodded as her face paled. Sharpay grabbed her hand and whispered. "We should go in together." Gabby smiled and undid her seatbelt too.

They walked up the path together. Sharpay felt her knees give in but she carried on , she had to be strong for Gabby if not herself. They came to the blue door of number 10 and stopped abruptly. Sharpay raised her hand and clenched it into a fist before knocking loudly twice. Nobody answered. She felt Gabriella's body become limp and steadied her against the wall.

"There's still time to go." She said to her friend.

"No, we have to do this." She sighed weakly, standing on her own with the most strength she had in her.

Sharpay knocked again, louder this time and she was sure she could hear a woman's voice shouting and footsteps toward the door. The door opened.

"Hell...Oh my goodness." The woman gasped.

"Hi Taylor."

_That's all for now I know I said I would put the reunion up but alas I wanted to bring the tension in and have a good cliffhanger. Read and Review and if you haven't already then read the note at the top of the page thanks. xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM _

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 8

"Hi Taylor." Sharpay spoke as confiedent as she could, while Gabriella stood next to her losing her confidance by the second. Taylor looked from Sharpay to Gabriella and back again, she finally decided to stare at Gabriella. She couldn't control the anger she was feeling and so the thing she did next was both unexpected and unwise.

SLAP!

She felt her hand burning and the cheek which she had slapped was cheery red. She pulled her hand back and began crying.

"Who is Tay?" She heard Chad call. She slammed the door shut and rubbed her sore hand.

Sharpay stared at the door, her mouth had dropped open and there was no doubt she was shocked at what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" She asked Gabby who had tears running down her face and both hands covering the cheek that Taylor had just hit. She shook her head. "Of course your not." Sharpay argued with herself and hugged Gabriella who sobbed into her top. "You wanna go home?" She muttered. Gabby nodded and released Sharpay. They started down the path but were called back before they got to the car. Taylor stood at the door, her eye make-up smeared across her face, she gestured them to come in. Sharpay walked back to the house but Gabby hesitated, she was beginning to regret what she'd said. Sharpay stopped and held a hand out for her to hold, she took it, at least she wasn't alone.

Sharpay drew a deep breath before entering the house, Gabriella not far behind. Taylor was already speaking to everyone in the living room while they were walking through the hallway. They listened to Taylor attempt to talk to the three men in the house.

"I'm not sure how to say this." She paused and looked at the girls for support. Sharpay stepped foward so that she was visible to everyone in the room. She heard small gasps from Chad and Ryan but only looked at Troy who was hiding the fact he knew she was back with a shocked face. She cleared her throat and was going to speak when her mind went blank, the only word she could think of was sorry.

"Hi." Her voice was loud in the silent room.

"Sharpay?" Ryan went toward her and just as Troy had done he check to see if she was there and he wasn't dreaming. He touched her arm and when he realised she was solid he ran past Troy and into the kitchen. Gabriella watched him and bit her lip, she was tempted to go after him and it turned out the temptation was too much. She ran after him and past Troy who watched her in disbelief. He felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to go after her but it he also wanted to know the reasone why she left in the first place.

Everyone left in the room was know staring at Sharpay who smiled nervously. She twiddeled her thumbs and inhaled before asking if she could sit down. Taylor nodded and she took a seat on the sofa across from Chad.

"So where do I start?" She looked at each face indivitually.

"How about why you left." Taylor folded her arms and stared down at Sharpay.

"I guess you could say it started about two years ago, me and Gabby were coming back from the movie theatre and it was getting dark..."

_Flashback_

_"That film was rubbish I can't believe I spent ten bucks..." Sharpay suddenly stopped and hushed Gabriella quiet._

_"What's wrong?" Gabby asked with a frown. Sharpay looked down a dark alleyway, Gabriella followed her. "What is it Sharpay?" Sharpay went to walk back but a something made Gabbriella freeze._

_"Look 'ere two pretty lil' girls." A deep husky voice spoke and two figures came out of the shadows. One of them grabbed Gabby's wrist, she screamed and repeatdly hit the man trying to get away, Sharpay joined in, but the other man had her waist. They kept trying to fight them off but couldn't get enough strength. Then something alful happened, Sharpay saw a glint out of the corner of her eye, the man had a gun. He held it to her head and stopped struggling as did Gabby._

_"Move an' I'll blow ya' brains out." He gritted his teeth but felt a pain in his stomach. Sharpay had dug her heel into his midrith and he was now bleeding, he dropped the gun and Sharpay pulled the shoe out of his flesh, then a noise, a loud defening noise. A gunshot. She turned with the worst image in her head. Yet there was no scream from her as she expected for it was her holding the gun._

_Gabriella was oblivious to everthing around her. She was staring down at her hands which were covered in a thick red liquid and the dark shadow she had just touched. Sharpay didn't know what to do, she didn't scream, she just knelt beside Gabby and looked closer at the shadow. She rolled it over to see her hands also covered in blood and that the shadow was actually a dead body. Her stomach turned and her heart almost stopped. They sat for a barely a minute until Gabby spoke up._

_"What do we do?" _

_"I don't know." Sharpay sighed and got to her feet. The man that had grabbed her was gone._

_"Should we go to the police?" Gabby asked but Sharpay shook her head._

_"No you idiot they'll suspect us." Gabby had wiped her hands on her coat and was about to chuck it into one of the bins when Sharpay snatched it off her. "What are you doing!? If the police find that they'll know we were here." But they didn't have anytime to argue because at that moment police sirens could be heard and a voice came from the street._

_"Hello? Is anyone down there?" The two girls panicked. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and they climbed over the fence at the end of the alleyway. Then they ran. They had no idea were they were going but when they came to Sharpay's house they didn't go in._

_"What do we do?" Gabby cried, her face was muddy and drenched from the sudden downpour of rain._

_"I can't think straight." They heard the sirens again, they knew where they were. "Get in the car." Sharpay breathed heavily. Gabby got in the car and started the engine Sharpay threw her shoes in the back and got in beside Gabriella._

_End flashback_

Nobody spoke after Sharpay had told them the story.

"What about the car exploding?" Troy asked still getting over the shock of Gabriella murdering someone.

"I don't really remember, just smoke and fire." Sharpay felt tears in her eyes and hid her face in her hands. She lifted her head up to continue. "Then we went into some protection programme. Mr Grey helped us out...he's dead now too." She rolled her eyes and shuffled on the sofa.

"Mr Grey?" Chad spoke for the first time since seeing Sharpay enter the room. She nodded. "Dude he was on the news, he's a deadly assasin."

Sharpay gulped 'oh great' she thought 'now we're in trouble.'

_I don't know if I like the idea of them being murderers but oh well adds a twist don't it. Thanks for reading another update soon. Read and Review xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM _

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've had a lot to do, I didn't do this chapter very long because I didn't want to drag on about Ryan and Gabby so this is what's happening whilst Sharpay is talking to the others:_

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 9

_Ryan and Gabriella_

Ryan couldn't stop his tears and instantly broke down and started crying. Moments later Gabriella came through the door and walked upto him. They were both crying but Gabriella was letting it show.

"Ryan...?" She whispered beside him but he turned his whole body away from her. "I'm so sorry." She cried and wrapped her arms around him, he just stood still.

"Why did you go?" He asked staring at the wall, she sat at the table and sighed.

"Long story." He looked at her now as she hung her head in shame. "Let's just say it was all my fault Sharpay was being a good friend. We said we would come back but I didn't think it would have took such a long time but it did." He sat across from her. "You have to know that I never meant to do what I did, it was an accident."

"What did you do?" He wiped his eyes and looked at her as she raised her head.

"I...I..killed..." A flood of fresh tears began rolling down her cheeks. Ryan realised what she had done and got up and hugged her. She hugged back. He knew she wouldn't kill someone on purpose there must have been a reason but he would leave that for another time when she wasn't in such a state.

"Gabby why didn't you tell us, we would have supported you."

"Because no matter what I would have been sent to prison, me and Shar went on the run if you will." She said calmly. "A man came to protect us. He looked after people who committed crimes accidentally...then he died."

"How?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Not sure, it was all so long ago or at least it feels that way." She frowned and thought. "We had to look after ourselves after that, lost our apartment and now we could be caught. We needed money so we took the only job available for a previous murderer who got away with it." Ryan shook his head to say he didn't know. "We got into anything, any job where they would take us." She drew a deep breath before going on. "Any job." She emphasized the word 'any'.

"So..." He was struggling to find the words. "..You murdered someone." She nodded.

"I did my time, I think losing your family and friends is enough for an accidental murder of a criminal." She cried silently onto his shoulder then she stood up beside him. "We should go back in." He nodded and held out his hand, she took it and gripped tightly not wanting him to let go.

He stepped foward but she tugged at his hand and pulled him back.

"You didn't tell Troy did you?" She asked nervously, he could feel the palm of her hand sweating and slipping but he held onto her just as tight. He shook his head and she sighed. "Please don't tell him, not yet." he turned away from her.

"Gabby I hate keeping secrets."

"I know but just this one for me." She begged. "Please." He smiled sadly and nodded again before opening the door leading to the full room, she grinned and followed her heart going faster than before but the little voice in the back of her mind called guilt was no longer screaming at her. It was shaking it's head and tutting.

_Thanks for reading please review, next chapter will be sooner than this one was that's almost a promise xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM _

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_I'm sorry everyone I totally keep forgetting about this story but here is another update longer than the last, this is set back with Sharpay and the others just as Gabby and Ryan walk in, read and review please! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!_

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 10

Sharpay gulped 'oh great' she thought 'now we're in trouble.' She stared at Chad and shook her head.

"It must be a mistake," She smiled calmly not letting her nerves show. "There are loads of people with the last name Grey." Chad nodded slightly in agreement but didn't look completely convinced. Before he could say another word however Gabby and Ryan entered the room hand in hand. Troy looked at them confused and Sharpay snatched Gabby's free hand.

"It was great to see you all again but we have to be going." She said through gritted teeth. She handed her brother a piece of paper with a number on and they left the shocked groups of friends behind. Once they were outside Gabriella lost her nerve.

"What the hell Sharpay!" She screamed but Sharpay simply got into the car and sat waiting. "We were getting along alright, why do we have to go!" She yelled at her friend who was sat calmly and sighed.

"They know about Grey." Gabby's jaw dropped slightly.

"How..w.what?" She stuttered.

"You heard me, they know about Mr Grey and sooner or later they'll find out about Sean and Molly." Sharpay mumbled just so she could hear and Gabby shook her head in return.

"You know I don't."

"Well then let's g..." Sharpay was about to finish her last word before a man's voice could be heard from the front door of the house.

"Gabriella." It was Ryan. He ran to Gabs and a few moments later was joined by Troy. Gabriella hugged Ryan then glanced at Troy but she didn't have long as a car door slammed and an engine started.

"Sharpay don't do this!" Gabby cried running upto the open window and yelling to the blonde who blinked her tears away.

"Move." Was all she said before winding up the window and driving off. Gabriella ran as fast as her legs could take her, but it was no use, Sharpay had left her. When she couldn't feel her legs she fell on her knees, tears now pouring from her huge brown eyes. Ryan knelt beside her and held her head to his chest.

"Oh Ryan." She sniffed, pulling him into a gentle hug but tight enough so that he wouldn't get away.

Troy watched all of this and didn't know what to make of it. Gabriella, the girl he loved, had spent years longing for was now in the arms of his best friend. Then there was Sharpay, the girl who had once tried to steal him from Gabriella, had disappeared from sight again, he didn't know which one he missed the most. He stood frozen for a moment attempting to take in everything that had just happened. He finally decided what to do. He jumped into his car and started the engine. He breathed calmly before stamping his foot on the accelerator and speeding off to find Sharpay.

Which actually didn't take a long time to do. He had only been driving for twenty minutes or so before noticing a blonde woman by the side of the road, her car missing a wheel. He stopped almost instantly and sprinted over to her.

"Sharpay!" He called. She turned to face him and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She spat, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows. Troy could feel a smile spread across his face causing Sharpay to become more agitated. "What is it Troy I'm really not in the mood." Troy grinned mischievously at her and stepped closer to her.

"Really." He said childlike, he looked at the place where the fourth wheel of the car should have been. "Wow Shar not like you to lose something." Sharpay pressed her lips together to suppress her smile. She covered her face with her hands. Two hands grabbed her shoulders and twisted her round. He stood in front of her and sighed. Sharpay felt a slight shiver as his warm breath reached her pale skin.

"Come back." He whispered snapping her out of the trance she was in. She walked off and shook her head clearly. "Why?" Troy frowned at her. "What are you afraid of?" Troy raised his voice showing a ting of anger.

"Nothing." Sharpay spun to face him again, tears forming in her eyes but she managed to make them vanish suddenly when anger overtook her too. "You!" She screamed, Troy took a step back at this alarming outburst. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't have..." She trailed off.

"What, if I hadn't of what?" Troy asked her confused and oblivious to what he had done.

"Don't you remember Troy?" She replied with another question. Troy thought back and realized what she was talking about.

"Oh." He muttered.

"Yeah 'oh'. Now if you don't mind I think I'll be on my way." Sharpay began down the road when Troy's voice pulled her back, not him speaking, but singing.

_"I didn't want to be alone, then you came into my life."_

She stared at him, he stared back at her. Then she thought back...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Righteo updating after a LONG time...sorry to everyone who have been waiting but it's here. I can't say when the next update will be but don't expect it to be tomorrow because I'm super busy but I will try my best to update. Thanks for reading R&R!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM _

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_Note: Kay please if you favourite write a comment I would really appreciate it and would be awesomely grateful. Also it would encourage me to carry on with this story instead of forgetting about it. Thanks._

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 11

_Flashback: East High Winter Musical_

Sharpay peered through the curtain and chewed at her fingernails. She'd never seen an audience so big, almost every seat was occupied and this usually would have made her happy but it didn't for one simple reason. They weren't there to see her. They were there to see Gabriella Montez the leading lady whom she loathed with a passion and Troy Bolton the basketball boy. She had no idea what she felt for him but at that moment it was dislike for she could never hate him.

Why did she have to get this part? This was her last scene then it would end for her and Gabby would become the star of the show. She was intending to go out there and give it her all, make the crowd cry and yet feel an inner warmth at the song she was about to sing.

Sharpay thought her heart was going to jump out of her as she heard the intro to her song, it was unlike her to be this nervous. Her golden hair was in a graceful bun and her long, gold satin dress floated to the floor and trailed slightly as she walked forward to take her place on the stage. The first note was always the hardest and she thought it couldn't go fast enough. 'Finally' Sharpay thought to herself as Kelsi eased her in. She held the mic tight in her manicured hand but she knew she wasn't the first to sing so she kept it be her side. She watched as a young man joined her on the stage holding his mic to his mouth. They waited for his cue, the two of them stared at each other for a moment before looking out to the crowd. Then he sang:

_"I didn't want to be alone, then you came into my life."_

Sharpay felt his voice quiver but still sound beautiful and she closed her eyes. It was her line next.

_"I didn't want to lose hope, then you made it alright."_

She tried hard to keep her emotions controlled but her eyes were stinging. She opened them and glanced around the room at the faces staring back at her then Troy sang again.

_"I found it so hard to believe, without you by my side I can not achieve. Because all that you are everything that you do, makes me fall deeper in love with you."_

Sharpay was so enchanted by his voice she almost forgot what she was about to sing, luckily she recovered and it went unnoticed. She grabbed his hands, this wasn't in the script and Troy realised but he went along with it anyway.

_"You don't understand, we can never be. It'll be harder for you, than it will be for me..."_

Sharpay breathed heavily at the end of this long note. Troy steadied her with his arms and held her up from her waist. She stood alone with the only support of his hand in hers and they sang together now.

_"If my heart stopped beating could I still love you. If it were a crime should I still love you. If the world ever ended and could never be mended would I, would I, would I..."_

The room went silent, Sharpay's heavy breathing was all that could be heard. Kelsi had stopped playing, Troy was now looking at the blonde in his arms. Wanting to hug her and hold her and help her to breathe easy but he couldn't. Sharpay loosened her grip and fell softly, Troy caught her before she hit the floor and lifted her now limp upper body in his arms. Troy's eyes filled with tears just like Sharpay's. She lifted her microphone weakly and touched his cheek with her free hand, before completing the song, slowly and clearly she sang the last words.

_"Would I still love..."_

She nodded to Troy and he also held up his microphone and they both sang the last word in harmony with the small distant piano backing them.

_"You."_

Though the song had finished and Kelsi had stopped playing nobody clapped, or cheered or spoke. Troy felt the tears rolled down his cheeks and he lifted the upper half of Sharpay so she was closer to him and he knelt down against her body. Sharpay had to end the scene but she didn't want too, she wanted to stay this way forever.

"I would still," Her voice was quiet and she wheezy, coughing in between her hoarse words. "love you." She whispered. Troy smiled a little but it soon faded when Sharpay's head fell as limp as her body and her big brown eyes closed, her breathing seized. She was dead. Troy couldn't control his crying and cried aloud, hugging her lifeless body to him. He stared at her face and kissed her cold blue lips. He could feel her kissing him back slightly so he pulled back and hugged her close to him again. Then the curtain closed. He was brought back to reality by the audience clapping and yelling for more. He stood and helped Sharpay up too.

"Great job!" Ms Darbus came from the side of the stage and hugged the both of them. "And the kiss ended the scene amazingly. Fabulous." Sharpay grinned and dusted herself down. "Bolton, Ms Montez will be joining you in ten minutes whilst the audience take a toilet break. " She looked at Troy who nodded and stayed where he was stood as Ms Darbus left the stage, still concealed by the crimson curtain.

"Not bad Bolton." Sharpay grinned folding her arms and raising her eyebrows, Troy smiled.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He whispered flirtatiously into her ear. They had shuffled closer together while they were talking, now so close their noses were touching.

"I mean your acting was pretty darn good in that scene." She bit her lip and played with a loose strand of golden hair. Troy stepped back once before chuckling.

"And there I was thinking you meant something else."

"You never know." Sharpay giggled and left the stage to the right back to her dressing room, but before she could get there she was pinned against the wall of the stage. Her arms were held above her head and she sighed at the boy who had her. "Poor Troy, just can't help himself."

"You know you want it too." He teased she nodded simply and before she could speak two lips pressed against her own and she turned her head to the side. Troy followed her movement.

"That the best you got?" She mumbled and Troy again kissed her, more passionately this time, their bodies entwining. Troy moved his hands slowly around Sharpay's waist and her hands wrapped around his neck. They kissed for a few minutes until Sharpay heard Ms Darbus calling her, she pulled away and wiped her smeared lipstick off her face. "I have to go." She gave him one last light kiss on the lips before running off. Troy watched her as a grin spread from ear to ear on his face.

"Troy?" He heard a girl whisper his name, a sweet small voice. He realised his mouth too had lipstick smudges and wiped them away with the inside of his black jacket.

"Hey Gabby." He turned to see Gabriella in her costume, a waitress. "You ready?" He asked her and she blinked nervously.

"I think so." She smiled and grabbed his hand, he didn't hold hers. She looked confused but didn't have time to ask questions as the curtain rose for the second half of the play. He stole a glance at Sharpay from the sidelines and she blew him a kiss, he smiled then looked at the brunette beside him. Nothing good could come of this.

-----------------------------------------------------

_This was a flashback completely and again it's Troypay the next chapter will have more progressing of the story in it unlike this one. Sorry I just really enjoy writing little Troypay things, they are soo cute Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM _

_Title: After The Curtain Call_

_Summary: After a car accident Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans went missing. Most thought they were dead. Their friends found it hard to go on without them especially one person. But what if the two they missed so dearly came back and now live dangerous and mysterious lives. May sound odd but trust me it's going to be good. Hopefully._

_Note: Okay please if you favourite write a comment I would really appreciate it and would be awesomely grateful. Also it would encourage me to carry on with this story instead of forgetting about it. Thanks. Oh and for the people who asked if this is Troypay I wasn't planning on telling everyone but since it isn't obvious enough, yes it is, but still read it. My motto is don't knock it until you've tried it or in this case read it._

Title:After The Curtain Call

Chapter 12

Sharpay snapped out of her daze to look at Troy who was stood a few metres away from her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but Sharpay ignored it. "So...will you come back?" He asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine but I'm only doing this for Ryan." She stated walking to his car. Troy followed and started the engine.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about or not?" Troy ask a few minutes later. Sharpay merely shrugged and wound down the window, the fast wind blowing through her blonde hair. "What's that supposed to mean." Troy questioned.

"I don't know." Sharpay spat losing her temper with him. "It's all questions with you isn't it, why can't you let things go." She turned back to the open window. Troy stared at the road and wasn't expecting her to say what she said next. "Me and Gabby were really awful people, we did terrible things for money."

"What did you do?"

"Grey told us there was no way we could go back to being 'normal people'. Sean DeLouis was a fraud and the police were after him, I guess you could say me and Gabby were voluntary officers." She sighed and looked at Troy. " He was conning us, I was working there three nights a week and wasn't getting paid a single dollar."

Troy shook his head st her. "Shar how could you?"

"What?" She frowned at him.

"Don't act like you don't know, you murdered him too." Shar giggled slightly at the horrified look on his face and shook her head.

"No we didn't, we robbed him, he was shot by some guy he owed money too." Troy let out a small breath before giving his full attention to the road again.

"What about that Grey guy, he died too didn't he." Sharpay nodded.

"He died from a deadly infection, totally natural death." She looked upset by this. "He helped us out alot, covered our case and saved us from jail." Troy felt a gush of sympathy for Mr Grey,a man he didn't even know.

"Anyway," Sharpay chirped up lifting her arms above her head and stretching. "We can put that all behind us now can't we." She smiled.

"I guess." Troy smiled back and pulled into the driveway back at the house. He was just about to open the door before Sharpay grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered. "For everything." She let go of him and put a pale finger to both his lips. "How about we keep this our secret, nobody else needs to know what happened. They'll just ask more questions." Troy nodded and got out of the car, Sharpay did the same. They came to the door and Troy entered the house but Sharpay stood frozen.

"It's okay." He took her hand and led her into the house. "We're back!" He yelled to no-one in particular. But a brown haired girl appeared almost immediately after he spoke.

"Oh thank God." She cried hugging Sharpay, who hugged back. "Sharpay I was so worried."

"I know and I'm sorry Gabs." Know she spoke to Gabriella alone. "I told him everything."

"What..Even about Molly?" Gabriella buried her worried face into Sharpay's shoulder.

"Of course not, I meant everything else." She heard Gabby let out a stifled 'oh' and two stood back from each other.

"Looks like we'll need to set up the other guest room." Taylor sighed, the girls laughed and followed her upstairs, chatting away. Leaving the boys looking bewildered.

"This was the most surreal day in my life." Chad muttered before going back into the living room and switching on the T.V. Troy and Ryan nodded in agreement and followed. Chad was right but they all knew that this wasn't going to be the one and only surreal day of the year.

_Well I'm starting to really dislike this story :( But I have to finish it for all the people who do like it so I will, cos' I'm nice like that Righteo read and review and favourite, Thanks everyone._


	13. AN: Authors Note

_Authors Note:_

_I have decided that this story is completed. I haven't had any inspiration to carry it on so it's done._

_I'll leave the rest upto your imagination and I know there were no real pairings but they were supposed to be Troypay and Ryella._

_Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed it _

_Love Kim xx_


End file.
